Max and Ruby
Max and Ruby is a animated series created by children's book author/illustrator Rosemary Wells and based on the world of her Max and Ruby books, the episodes present stories about Max, a rambunctious and determined preschool-aged rabbit, and his older sister, Ruby, a patient, goal-oriented, sometimes restrictive rabbit. A pilot episode for this series aired in 2001 and the program appeared as a regular series on May 3, 2002. According to Rosemary Wells on the Nick Jr. website, "Max & Ruby celebrates the relationship between Ruby and her younger brother, Max, and the universal nature of sibling relationships." This show is still on Treehouse TV even though it's an old show unlike all the other past shows from before, it's featured with new shows and it has been getting a lot of new episodes so much. Rosemary Wells, the author of the children's books the show is based on, says: "We don't see Max and Ruby's parents because I believe that kids resolve their issues and conflicts differently when they're on their own. The television series gives kids a sense about how these two siblings resolve their conflicts in a humorous and entertaining way." For the first season, Jamie Whitney was the director, and the first episodes were mostly written by Kate Barris and Patrick Granleese. While some of the stories were adapted from the books, the number of TV episodes eventually surpassed the number of books written by Wells. Samantha Morton was the voice of Ruby until the third season. Billy Rosemberg was the voice of Max until the following season. In Season 3, Rebecca Peters replaced Samantha Morton as the voice of Ruby. In Season 4, Tyler Stevenson replaced Billy Rosemberg as the voice of Max. Their parents are seen in Season 6 Characters All the characters are bunnies. Main * Max Bunny (voiced by Billy Rosemberg in Seasons 1–3, Tyler Stevenson in Seasons 4–5, Gavin MacIver-Wright in Season 6) is three-and-a-half year old bunny.6 He has white fur and is Ruby's younger brother. In every episode, Max says one word and Ruby always thinks it is no help, but in the end Max is right. Ruby will try to talk him out of it, but he will keep asking for what he wants, and will eventually find a way to outsmart Ruby. Max is smart and is able to read situations better than his sister. In Season 6, Max starts using complete sentences and attends preschool. Originally Max wore blue overalls (often with a strap undone) with a red and white striped shirt. Starting in Season 6, he wears a cream and orange striped shirt with blue pants. * Ruby Bunny (voiced by, Samantha Morton in Seasons 1-2, Rebecca Peters in Seasons 3–5, Lana Carillo in Season 6) is seven years old.78. She has white fur and is Max's sister.6 She is over-protective of Max, and will often persuade him to do something against his will because it is "what's best for him". At times, she incorrectly judges things. She is somewhat a perfectionist when it comes to certain things, and likes things to be neat and tidy, in contrast with Max who is messy and untidy. In Season 6, she attends school and occasionally is seen as an assistant helper to Mrs. Bunty, Max's teacher. In Seasons 1-2 Ruby wears a purple shirt and a yellow dress, in Seasons 3-5 she is seen in a dark pink dress with a light pink shirt underneath, and in Season 6, she wears a pink dress with light blue polka dots covered by a lavender cardigan sweater. ** Ruby has a collection of dolls which she has referred to by name on multiple episodes, including: Can't Sit Up Slug, Polly Pig, Rapunzel, Tooth Fairy, and Wind-Up Teddy Bear * Grandma (voiced by Kay Hawtrey) has gray fur and is the paternal[citation needed] grandmother to Max and Ruby. Fun loving, her house features an attic with dress up clothes and a treasure box with a picture of herself and her husband wearing fancy clothes at a festival. Often Ruby believes that Grandma will not like Max's ideas, however she is always revealed to like both ideas equally. When Ruby assumes Grandma will love her idea better or is set on doing things a particular way, Grandma, surprisingly to Ruby, usually appreciates Max's contribution more. She wears a blue dress. ** She shows Max a picture of his Grandpa in Max on a Mission. He was a police officer. Recurring * Louise (voiced by Julie Lemieux) – friend of Ruby with tan/auburn fur who is Ruby's best friend. She is also 7 years old.98 She likes to attend parties and events. She tends to view things in the same girlishly romanticized way Ruby does but is more open to other ideas. She has the same girlish infatuation with Roger as Ruby, but this does not get in the way of their friendship. Sometimes unsure about Ruby's ideas but mostly decides to help out or join her. In certain episodes, Louise will have trouble pronouncing certain scientific words or names such as amphibian or paleontologist, which will cause her to mispronounce them until she finally ends up saying the word correctly near the end of the episode. Like Ruby, she will often sigh and say "Little Brothers" in response to Max's childish antics. She wears a green tartan dress. Physically she is similar, but slightly taller than Ruby. * Baby Huffington "Baby H" (voiced by Joshua Savage) – baby son of Mr. and Mrs. Huffington. Ruby often babysits him with Max tagging along., whom Ruby often babysits. Contrary to what Ruby believes, Baby Huffington enjoys noise. Max discovers that the secret to getting Baby H to fall asleep is the Huffington's Cuckoo Clock. He seems to like space rockets, robots, and Super Bunny. Due to their similar interests and likes, Max often proves to be a great help to Ruby when she is babysitting Baby H. * Mrs. Huffington (originally voiced by Emily Scott, Season 6 Catherine Disher) – Wife of Mr. Huffington and mother of Baby Huffington. (She might also be the daughter of Bunny Scout Leader.) Talented Baton twirler and cheerleader who taught Ruby and Louise how to twirl. In the episode "Max's Nightlight" she is one of the new Bunny Scout leaders. * Mr. Huffington (voiced by John Torres) – Husband to Mrs. Huffington and father of Baby Huffington. Mr. Huffington always appears with a different job when Max and Ruby encounter him in town. He is been shown as a clown and a photographer. * Mr. Piazza (voiced by Jamie Watson) – Father of Roger, possibly Italian. Mr. Piazza runs the local market in East Bunnyhop, additionally he is knowledgeable about Italian food and culture. * Valerie (originally voiced by Alexis Walla, then Loretta Jafelice in season 6) – Friend of Ruby, has brown fur. She is very talented at playing the recorder and is in Bunny Scouts. She is a bit shorter than the other girls and wears glasses, typically appears in a red and gold dress. * Martha (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) – Friend of Ruby, has gold fur - she also has eyelashes, which are lacking in the other characters. She is in the Bunny Scout Troop. * Morris (voiced by Cameron Ansell in earlier seasons, and Nicholas Fry in season 6) – Louise's 2-year old little brother10 and friend of Max. He does not know how to talk as well as Max. Upon their first meeting, he was unfriendly towards Max, but they become friends. In some episodes he takes on the role of Max's sidekick when the two of them "take on" Ruby and Louise. Like Max he is a big fan of Super Bunny. In Season 6, he attends preschool with Max and also now speaks in complete sentences. * Roger Piazza11 (voiced by Robert Hall) – son of Mr. Piazza. He is slightly older than Ruby and Louise, going from nearly 7 and a half8 to seven and a half.12 Roger is portrayed as athletic and is often seen participating in a variety of sports. He treats Max like a little brother while paying little attention to Ruby and Louise who are infatuated with him. First appearance was in "Max's Rocket Run" where he sleds down the biggest sledding hill, Rocket Run. In seasons 1-2 he says only "Uh-huh" and "Uh-uh", subsequent seasons have him speaking completely. When not playing sports he is helping at his father's store. Occasionally Ruby gets Roger to distract Max by teaching him how to play various sports in order to keep Max from interfering with her and her friends' various games and projects. * Aunt Claire and Uncle Nate – Max and Ruby's great aunt and great uncle, who were first mentioned by Ruby in "Max's Birthday", after she discovered their unopened birthday present for Max, which contained the Wind-Up Lobster. In "Max and Ruby's Train Trip", "Go to Sleep Max", and "Conductor Max", Max, Ruby, and Grandma travel by train to Bunnyvale to visit Aunt Claire and Uncle Nate. They make their first physical appearance in the series near the end of "Conductor Max", where they met Max, Ruby, and Grandma shortly after Max finds the missing gift card Ruby made for Aunt Claire and Uncle Nate which she gives to them shortly after they arrive. * Bunny Scout Leader (voiced by Sarah Adams) – The leader of the Bunny Scouts, to which Ruby, Louise, Martha, and Valerie are members. She is seen infrequently, usually testing the girls to earn badges. Ruby and her fellows respect her and Ruby has been known to mention things that she has learned from her, like in Max Get Wet when she tells Max that Bunny Scout Leader taught her to wait 1/2 hour after eating before swimming to avoid getting a cramp. * Mr. Piazza (voiced by Jamie Watson) – Mr. Piazza runs the local market in East Bunnyhop and is the father of Roger. During East Bunnyhop's cultural festivals, Mr. Piazza runs the Italy table and is knowledgeable about Italian food and culture. He is also implied to be Italian himself. * Super Bunny – Max's favorite Super Hero. Max has a Super Bunny comic book and Super Bunny pajamas, and often listens to Super Bunny radio program. In Ruby's New Shoes, Max wants to meet Super Bunny who is appearing at the local mall, but Ruby wants to find a new pair of shoes. In the end, Max and Super Bunny save Ruby from a falling stack of shoe boxes and Ruby finds a pair of new shoes in one of the boxes that fell. Max also enjoys emulating Super Bunny as Super Max. He has a faithful sidekick named Zoom-Zoom. Super Bunny is a homage/parody of Superman. In "Ruby's Bedtime Story", the cover of Max's Super Bunny comic book is based on the cover Action Comics 1. * Bunny Drew - Ruby's favorite fictional detective who is a homage/parody of Nancy Drew. Ruby enjoys read Nancy Drew mystery novels and sometimes emulates her as Detective Ruby. \ * Wind-Up Lobster – A wind-up Lobster toy that was one of Max's birthday presents in Max's Birthday, from his and Ruby's Aunt Claire and Uncle Nate which Max did not like at first though after having fun being chased by it he finds he likes it and decides to keep it. After this it appears in various episodes. Despite being just a wind-up toy, it has an odd habit of causing trouble and as a result often plays the role of antagonist in Max's games and even in some episodes, albeit as an animate object that causes trouble, though it is often depicted peeking around corners menacingly like a stereotypical villain. Max simply refers to it as Lobster. In Detective Ruby, several of Ruby's things go missing and she plays detective to solve the mystery though Max realizes that his Lobster is responsible and tries to tell Ruby, but she thinks he just wants her to join him playing with his Lobster. * Candi (voiced by Carolyn Hennesy) – Owner of the candy shop in East Bunnyhop. Ruby occasionally worked in her store and visits her occasionally. Due to Max's love of sweets, he is quite fond of Candi as well as the sweets she makes and sells such as her Candy Apples. Besides candy, Candi's shop is shown to occasionally sell simple toys such as vampire teeth in Bunny Money. During East Bunnyhop's cultural festivals, Candi runs the India table and is shown to be knowledgeable of Indian culture. * Rosalinda (voiced by Anne Hill) – Owner of a gift shop that sells jewelry and collectibles and a friend of Max and Ruby's grandmother, Mary. She has a pet Parrot named Pandora. In Ruby's Autograph, it is revealed she also runs the dance studio that Ruby attends and in the past was the famous Ballerina Bunny Pavlova's dance teacher when she lived in East Bunny Hoop. During the East Bunnyhop's cultural festivals, Roslinda runs the Mexican table and is shown to be knowledgeable of Mexican culture. * Katie (voiced by Yvonne Craig) – Waitress at the diner in East Bunnyhop. During East Bunnyhop's cultural festivals, Katie runs the Japan table and is shown to be knowledgeable of Japanese culture. New characters - Season Six * Max and Ruby's parents: In the first five seasons they only appeared in the background in photographs. They make their first physical appearance in season 6, and subsequently appear on a regular basis. They tend to let Max and Ruby solve their problems on their own and usually go about their daily business, though may occasionally check in on them from time-to-time or ask how their day went at the conclusion of the story. ** Dad aka Mr. Bunny (voiced by David Pentwick and Paul Bates) is Grandma's son and Max and Ruby's father. ** Mom aka Mrs. Bunny (voiced by Caroly Larson) is Max and Ruby's mother. She and Ruby are close and she trusts Ruby's ability to help out with Max. * Ms. Bunty (voiced by Maliaka Bryce) – Max's preschool teacher who first appears in the Season 6 episode, "Max's Preschool". * Winston (voiced by Ethan Tavares) – One of Max's classmates who appears in Season 6. He is handicapped and uses a wheelchair, but is just as active as his classmates. In "Max! Bam! Boom!", it is mentioned that he has a talent for juggling. * Lily (voiced by Kallan Holley and Isabella Leo) – One of Max's classmates who appears in Season 6. In "Show and Tell", it is revealed that she enjoys playing soccer. She is also the first of Max's new school friends to hang out with him outside of school. * Priya – (voiced by Laaibah Alvi) One of Max's classmates who appears in Season 6. She is shy and has trouble opening up to others, but Max eventually discovers that being his fun, silly self is the best way to get her to open up in "Max and Priya." * Mr. Estevez (voiced by Carlos Diaz) – Ruby, Louise, and Valerie's new teacher who first appears in the Season 6 episode, "Ruby's Teacher". Ruby and her friends initially assumed their teacher would be female and made a special card for their new teacher based on this false assumption. Fortunately for Ruby, Max had altered the card Ruby had made without her knowledge, which was more to Mr. Estevez's liking. Episodes Season 1 (2002–03) Season 2 (2003–04) Season 3 (2007–08)source Season 4 (2009–10)source Season 5 (2011–13) Season 6 (2016–17) Category:Shows Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Television series by Nelvana Category:TV Show Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:Nick Jr shows 2006